My Precious Cousin
by livylaval
Summary: Naruto Chapter 631 versi saya/Sang hokage keempat tersenyum, "Kau pacarnya Naruto?"/"Kau yang menantangku, Bodoh!" Neji membalas, "Kau berani padaku ya?"/ selamat membaca ...


"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura yang kegiatan mengobati sahabat dari kecilnya berhenti sejenak.

Di tengah ledakan besar dengan asap yang menutupi jarak pandang, satu sosok muncul, berdiri dengan gagah berani.

"Aku Namikaze Minato, bersiaplah akan ada ledakan."

Si gadis musim semi dan pria pirang yang terduduk di depannya hanya memandang bingung.

DUARRR

Ledakan yang menggetarkan membuat tanah retak seketika, angin yang tercipta sampai hampir menerbangkan para manusia disekitar ledakan itu.

Yang mengaku bernama Namikaze Minato menoleh, membuat murid Tsunade bisa dengan jelas melihat matanya yang berbeda dengan manusia hidup lainnya.

"A-anda adalah ..." Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataanya, pria itu sudah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

"Tenang saja aku berada dipihakmu, terima kasih sudah menyembuhkan Naruto." Sang hokage keempat tersenyum, "Kau pacarnya Naruto?"

"Yeah, jika yang kau maksud seperti itu, kira-kira begitulah." Dan kini justru Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan dari sang ayah tanpa menyadari ada gadis berambut permen karet yang tak terima dan bersiap-siap menghajarnya.

DUAK

"Aduh," pekikan yang tak ada di skenario terdengar.

Naruto mengelus batok kepalanya yang terantuk benda keras, di dalam breafing tadi bukannya Sakura hanya pura-pura memukulnya, tak perlu sampai sesakit ini kan?

Naruto berbalik ke arah Sakura, bertanya-tanya saat ekspresi gadis itu justru kebingungan, semuanya hening, bahkan sutradara cerewet yang biasanya bermulut banyak melebihi seorang nenek-nenek pun terdiam.

Pemuda pirang itu mengerling ke arah ayahnya, yang malangnya juga bernasib sama dengan Sakura.

Manik biru akhirnya berkeliling memandang sekitar, menebak benda apa yang mengenai kepala.

Tak perlu sampai satu menit Naruto berhasil mendapatkan benda yang ia cari, diamatinya dengan cermat, lalu setelah mengetahui dengan jelas, ia berteriak keras.

"Neji! Kenapa melemparku dengan sandal kayu?! Kau memang menyebalkan."

**My Precious Cousin****  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fic ini  
warning : OOC,(Miss)Typo  
**.

Syuting kali ini sepertinya memang ditakdirkan untuk tak pernah berakhir dengan normal, ada saja gangguan dari para pemain yang terlalu posesif macam si pemeran utama, dan ada yang terlalu protektif dengan contoh paling dekat adalah si sosok yang digambarkan jenius dari Hyuuga bernama Neji.

"Kau menantangku apa bagaimana, Neji? Meski peranmu sudah meninggal, sifat menyebalkan dirimu tak pernah hilang." Naruto berteriak-teriak tak terima, atensinya berpusat pada pria bersurai coklat panjang yang berdiri sembari bersidekap di jajaran kursi untuk para pemain.

"Kau yang menantangku, Bodoh!" Neji membalas, "Kau berani padaku ya?"

Naruto menghampiri Neji, sementara pemain lain hanya menghela napas saja, mungkin kekonyolan Naruto sudah menulari Neji yang terkenal dingin sepanjang masa.

Sakura beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri semula, berniat mendekat ke Sasuke yang memandang bosan pada perseteruan yang pasti beralasan tak jelas.

Sutradara yang frustasi meremas rambutnya yang tipis, depresi diberi cobaan oleh Kami-sama dari para pemain yang sangat susah diatur dan senang sekali mengacaukan syutingnya.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu, Neji?"

Kembali pada adu mulut akibat lemparan sandal Neji pada kepala naruto yang menyebabkan kaki kanan pemuda bermata bulan pucat itu tanpa alas kaki.

"Kau sudah berani menggenggam tangan sepupuku yang sangat berharga itu." Neji menunjuk Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan bingung, mengingatkan si pemuda pirang pada beberapa episode yang mengharuskan kedua pasang kekasih itu bergenggaman tangan, "dan sekarang kau mengaku kalau Sakura adalah pacarmu ? Kau memang pria paling bermuka dua yang pernah aku temui."

Naruto ternganga, tersentak pada ucapan tajam Neji sekaligus kaget pada alasan yang mendasari Neji melempar sandal padanya.

"Itu semua gara-gara Masasi-sensei, jangan salahkan aku!" balas Naruto tak terima.

"Masa bodoh dengan itu, aku tak mau tahu." Neji menatap Naruto, berekspresi seolah ia sangat terluka, "padahal aku pikir kau serius dengan Hinata, aku sempat berpikir akan merekomendasikanmu pada paman Hiashi jika suatu saat nanti kau melamar Hinata,tapi setelah melihatmu yang plin-plan seperti ini, aku harus—"

"Jangan Neji, kau tega sekali padaku," potong Naruto cepat.

"Entahlah." Neji memandang remeh pada Naruto, tangannya masih tetap terlipat didepan dada.

"Aku Cuma mencintai Hinata-chan, itu cuma akting saja, orang sejenius kau tentu tahu kan?" Naruto mulai merayu.

Sementara objek yang menjadi bahan perdebatan, yang semula memandang tak mengerti kini menghampiri dua pemuda paling dekat dalam hidupnya itu.

"Neji-nii, Naruto-kun kan sedang menjalani syuting untuk episode kali ini, kumohon jangan seperti itu ya?"

Naruto memandang terima kasih pada Hinata, kekasihnya memang paling bisa mendinginkan suasana, selalu mampu menyelamatkannya dari situasi tak mengenakan seperti ini, ah, Naruto janji setelah syuting ini berakhir Hinata akan ia hadiahi kecupan ganas sampai bibir mungil menggiurkan itu membengkak.

Naruto menerawang sembari tersenyum maniak.

"Berhenti memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, _Baka_!" bentak Neji tiba-tiba, membuyarkan bayangan menyenangkan dari benak Naruto, "kau pemuda mesum yang tak bisa dipercaya, jangan-jangan kau berbuat macam-macam dengan perempuan lain selain Hinata ya ?"

Naruto memandang tak percaya pada Neji, bisa-bisanya sepupu dari kekasih yang paling ia cintai itu menuduhnya seperti itu, "Kau harus percaya padaku Neji, yang kucintai Cuma Hinata, satu-satunya wanita yang mau menerimaku apa adanya dan aku cuma mesum ke Hinata saja kok."

"Aku tak percaya," ucap Neji bersikeras, kemudian tersentak kaget, "dasar brengsek, apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

Naruto meringis sambil menggaruk kepalanya, malu kalau ia sempat keceplosan.

"Kau mau dengan pemuda seperti ini, Hinata?" Neji memandang sangsi pada Hinata yang tengah berkutat dengan kedua jari yang ia mainkan di depan dada—pertanda gadis itu sedang gugup karena ucapan Naruto.

Neji, yang mengaku pengikut ikatan penyayang sepupu, menggeleng prihatin, ia kecolongan dengan menyerahkan Hinata di tangan pemuda berbahaya macam Naruto.

"Aku akan melaporkan ini semua pada paman Hiashi," putus Neji.

Naruto dan Hinata yang sempat salah tingkah mendadak mengalihkan perhatian pada Neji, sama-sama tak setuju dengan keputusan sepihak si pemilik manik pucat.

"Tapi, Nii-san ..."

"Kau tak boleh seperti itu, Neji."

Neji memandang Hinata, seolah menyampaikan permintaan maaf sebesar-besarnya melalui mata, lalu beralih ke arah si pirang, kembali menampilkan raut galak yang akan ia tampakan hanya pada pemuda itu, "Kau tak berhak protes seperti itu, Naruto."

"Kau yang tak boleh berbuat seenaknya pada dua sejoli yang sedang dilanda cinta, Neji."

Neji mendecih dongkol, kata-kata Naruto dangdut sekali.

* * *

"Sutradara, apa kita akan membiarkan Naruto dan Neji terlibat pertengkaran seperti itu terus? Kita harus melerai mereka segera kan? Syutingnya tak akan berlanjut jika mereka terus adu mulut."

Sutradara memijit pelipisnya, terduduk seakan menyerah pada keadaan, "Tanpa kau bilang pun aku sudah tahu."

Sang asisten menatap prihatin pada atasannya, ia sudah bersiap-siap memegang kipas kecil yang akan ia gerakan untuk menghasilkan angin pada Sutradara yang kepayahan.

"Mungkin kesalahanku dulu terlalu banyak sampai Kami-sama menguji kesabaranku seperti ini," keluh sang pria yang setia memakai kacamata dan topi itu.

Merasa tak diajak berbicara, asisten itu diam saja, dengan perlahan mulai mengipasi sutradara yang masih saja menggerutu tak percaya pada nasibnya yang tak beruntung berurusan dengan para orang-orang aneh.

* * *

"Lepaskan tanganku Naruto!" hardik Neji gemas saat tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji tidak akan mengadukan semuanya pada paman Hiashi." Si pirang bersikeras.

"Dia pamanku, bukan pamanmu."

"Tapi dia bakal mertuaku kan?"

"Mimpi saja kau sana!"

Hinata turun tangan, ia sentuh lengan atas Neji, memberikan tatapan permohonan pada sepupunya yang terlalu protektif itu, ah, siapapun pasti akan luluh dengan jurus andalan Hinata itu.

"Kau jangan berusaha menggoyahkan pendirianku, Hinata." Neji memalingkan muka ke samping, tahu kalau terus memandang ke arah Hinata pertahanannya akan hancur seketika.

"Nii-san..."

"Tidak."

"Nii-san..."

Neji mau tidak mau mengendurkan emosinya, "Baiklah, sementara ini aku tak akan melaporkannya ke paman."

"Terima kasih Neji, kau memang kakak ipar terbaik sepanjang masa."

"Kau menjijikan, Naruto," umpat Neji kesal saat Naruto memeluknya erat dan harus susah payah lepas dari pelukan menyesakan itu.

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya pada Hinata, berterima kasih pada gadis manis itu.

"Yosh, kita mulai lagi syutingnya !" seru Naruto semangat.

Pemuda itu berbalik lagi ke arah tempat syuting yang sempat tertunda, lalu melongo semenit kemudian saat mendapati semua _crew_ sedang mengobrol sendiri.

"Bukannya kita harus syuting ya, Sutradara?" teriak Naruto pada Sutradara yang masih duduk bersandar di meja lipat sembari dikipasi sang asisten.

"Gara-gara kau semua jadi kacau begini!"

"Kok aku? Salahkan Neji saja yang dengan sengaja melemparku dengan sandal kayunya."

"Terserah, aku mau berhenti."

"Loh? Nanti serialnya bagaimana, Sutradara?"

"Terserah."

Naruto menatap bingung pada Sutradara yang terlihat sangat kesal, dan akhirnya menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat Hinata berdiri semula, ternyata gadis itu tidak ada ditempat.

"Aku akan menjauhkanmu dengan Hinata untuk sementara waktu, kau masih dalam masa pengawasanku," seru Neji yang ternyata menggandeng Hinata untuk pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Naruto yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kami-sama, kenapa Naruto diberi cobaan begitu berat—dijauhkan dari gadis yang paling ia cintai.  
Naruto membalikkan lagi kepalanya ke arah Sutradara.

"Sutradara, bilang pada Neji untuk mengembalikan Hinata pada—"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sutradara sudah memotong ucapannya, "Aku tidak mau tahu, urusi saja urusanmu itu."

Ah, pemeran utama pria kita rupanya memang sedang menghadapi kesialan bertubi-tubi.

THE END

Apa yang saya buat ini ?  
Di tengah depresi diri akibat aktivitas di real life yang banyak menyita waktu dan berpengaruh pada hilangnya mood untuk fic multichap saya,  
Jadi saya bikin kayak gini deh, sekedar pelampiasan buat fic ringan ...

Okey ?  
Apa ada yang mau membaca ?

Salam Dingin  
Livylaval


End file.
